Con la verdad en los labios
by Kuankiu
Summary: 18 años después de “El principio del error” /s/4942291/1/El principio del error
1. Aquello que no sé

**Con la verdad en los labios**

**Por: Kuankiu**

**Resumen:**

**18 años después de "El principio del error" **

Nunca había confiado en nadie, su padre ya le había repetido muchas veces que la única persona en la que podemos confiar es uno mismo, que uno nunca se decepciona. Pero ahora sabía que su padre se había equivocado en eso, como en otras tantas cosas, pues se había decepcionado innumerables veces él mismo, había tratado con tanta desesperación no ser lastimado, que termino clavándose una daga en el corazón, una y otra, y otra vez. Y ahora, la única persona en la que había confiado, que nunca lo había decepcionado ni traicionado, le había agradecido clavándole su misma daga, sin que se lo mereciera.

**Categorías: **Harry Potter.

**Personajes: **Draco Malfoy.

**Géneros: **Angustia, Humor, Romance.

**Advertencias: **EWE?

**Serie: **Potter & Malfoy Renvenge.

**Capítulos: **

**Clasificación: **NC-17.

**Disclaimer: **This fan fiction is not owned by, part of or associated with Warner Bros, Scholastic or Bloomsbury. The Magical World of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is a project by fans for fans.

**Disclaimer: **Este fan fiction no es propiedad, parte de u está asociado con Warner Bros, Scholastic o Bloomsbury. El mundo mágico de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Este es un proyecto por fans para fans.

**Notas de Autor:**

"**Con la verdad en los labios"**

**Domingo 29 de Marzo de 2009 01:51 AM**

Es increíble la manera en que todo avanza y crece para mejorar. Hace cuatro meses comencé escribiendo esta parte de la historia, en donde todo se enfocaba en la vida escolar de Hogwarts y como los niños toman decisiones adultas antes de tiempo, después todo se convirtió en secretos y mentiras llenas de suspenso, puede decirse que esta es la parte más trabajada de las tres.

Como introducción comentare que han pasado 18 años desde la primera parte, es decir que de 1998 pasamos a favor, para no confundirse tomen en cuenta las fechas. Les tengo mucho cariño a los personajes de esta saga, CVL (Con la verdad en los labios) se concentrara en la familia, así como EPE (El principio del error) se enfocó en la post guerra y en CDA (Crónicas de apartamento) tratare la identidad sexual.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron la primera parte y quienes leerán esta. Así mismo agradezco a , Slasheaven y Amor yaoi por brindarme un espacio para publicar mis desvaríos.

**Por cierto, después de la guerra, en Hogwarts tienen un nivel más alto de defensa contra las artes oscuras desde los primeros años en comparación a antes de esta.**

* * *

**Verdad 1: **

Aquello que no sé.

A Draco le ardieron los ojos al abrirlos, intuyó que era tarde. ¿Tarde para qué? No podía recordar que día era ni algún compromiso importante, por lo que se removió en la mullida cama en busca del sueño perdido, pero al no encontrarlo abrió nuevamente los ojos y con su entrecerrada mirada somnolienta, inspeccionó el cuarto.

Malfoy Manor.

El rubio se sentó en la cama rápidamente, pese al ardor, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y poso su mirada por cada rincón del dormitorio. Estaba en Malfoy Manor, estaba en la habitación de su madre, en su hogar, su respiración se volvió agitada. Ya se había preparado mentalmente para nunca volver a pisar aquel lugar, de hecho se suponía que tenía prohibido siquiera acercarse a la casa.

— ¿Cómo…? —Preguntó al aire que de antemano no le respondería.

Draco recordaba la dulce voz de su madre, diciéndole con tono pausado y resignado que se despidiera del lugar que hasta sus 17 años había sido su hogar, recordándole, que juntara y sacara toda su fuerza y esperanza, porque tal vez la necesitarían más que nunca. Draco se relajó y se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama, preguntándose si acaso se había aparecido allí en una noche de ebriedad, pero era poco probable, pues no sentía molestias de resaca e inclusive las protecciones de la casa aún eran fuertemente sentidas. Por otro lado, la casa estaba limpia, decorada y con un cálido ambiente, como cuando su madre preparaba la casa para una fiesta importante.

—Es un sueño—Aseguró de pronto el rubio para nadie en particular. —Un sueño verídicamente cruel—Se acercó a la orilla de la cama, encontró allí unas pantuflas, eso y sus pijamas obviaban el hecho de que no había ido allí por accidente. Había crecido, se dio cuenta casi al momento que toco el suelo, su masa muscular también era mayor, pero no era mucho, sólo lo suficiente para llenar el porte de un Malfoy. —Malfoy… ¿qué significa serlo estos días? —Se dijo en silencio mientras se levantaba, sintiendo que tal vez estaría dentro de una de esas ilusiones de Sortilegios Weasley, se sorprendía al aceptar que su mayor ilusión era ser un viejo de tal vez unos 30 años en Malfoy Manor, pero también se preguntaba si aquellas comadrejas vendían la misma ilusión a toda su infantil clientela. Claro, había explicaciones más convincentes y factibles -Poción envejecedora y una borrachera-, pero a Draco le gustaba culpar de todos sus males a los Weasley, bueno, a toda la gente que no era de su agrado.

Una marcha fúnebre sonó.

Draco tragó, pensando que tal vez estaba encerrado en su propio funeral, uno vacío, donde toda la comunidad mágica escupiría en su féretro y conocidos mancillaría su ser con las más crueles palabras, sus pies, que ya estaban acercándose a la gran puerta, retrocedieron y se convirtieron en plomo. Pensaba no moverse de allí en los 30 minutos restantes de la ilusión -Si es que había alguna-, se quedaría parado, con los ojos bien cerrados y los labios fruncidos. Pero la puerta interrumpió, comenzó a sonar con insistencia, corrección, una persona comenzó a golpearla con insistencia. Aquello hizo temblar a Draco, le despertó un terror inmenso.

— ¿Papá? —Se escuchó, pero Draco no respondió. Malfoy Manor ahora estaba habitada y él, el estúpido Draco Malfoy había irrumpido en ella, suplantando la habitación del padre de aquel chico. La puerta volvió a sonar y el llamado del dichoso padre tras esta. Draco tragó, no era un Gryffindor que afrontaba las consecuencias de sus actos con temple, valentía y caballerosidad, pero lo mejor sería sacarle lo mejor a la situación, como las astuta serpiente que era. Abrió la puerta antes de que el llamado fuera repetido.

Allí estaba Draco Malfoy.

Era él mismo, pero a la vez no. Draco miró absorto al muchacho, que no aparentaba más de doce años por seguro. Espero que la treta acabase y la ilusión se desvaneciera, tal vez una mirada confusa de parte del chico al no reconocerlo como su progenitor, pero no, este lo miró con firmeza, mostrando a una persona demasiado madura y centrada para su edad -dejando en claro que no era Draco-.

—Papá, ¿puedo ir a la casa de Alan algunos días del verano? — Comenzó el muchacho.

—Yo…—No entendía que pasaba o quién era el chico ni porque ahora era alto, viejo…padre. De nuevo le ardieron los ojos, lagrimas amenazaban con emanar y él no sabía porque. El chico, de cabello rubio platinado, muy corto, ojos más grandes y más niquelados que los suyos mismos, rompió el contacto visual sorpresivamente.

—Perdona la música de hace un rato, estaba frente al piano y nada más que Varonis me vino a la mente—Se excusó—Te esperaré para que almorcemos juntos, te tome por sorpresa—Dicho aquello, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Y Draco supo que aquello no era una ilusión, pero no había tiempo de impresionarse o asustarse sin razón aparente, por lo que se duchó y vistió con paciencia. No prestó atención a que casi toda la ropa era muggle, tan sólo se distrajo encontrando fascinantes los cambios en el mismo y su alrededor. Se ató el largo cabello en una coleta alta y bajó con unos jeans azul rey, camisa blanca de manga larga y unas sandalias de vestir.

—Papá—Draco sintió escalofríos, pues lo más probable era que el muchacho estaba en lo cierto, era su padre. —Mira, ayer yo no quise… pues, hacerte decir cosas que…—Draco lo interrumpió con un sonoro carraspeo de garganta.

—No importa—Dijo Draco por inercia, sorprendiéndose así mismo y al parecer también al muchacho.

— ¿Perdón? —El muchacho miró a Draco con extrañeza.

—No importa, puedes ir con tu amigo en Verano—El pequeño sonrió abiertamente.

Malfoy –ahora padre- repasaba lo sucedido, mientras el pequeño Scorpius preparaba su baúl. Quería encontrar en su mente el último recuerdo que tuviera, tratando de encontrar el porqué de este abrupto salto en el tiempo.

—Papá, ya estoy listo—Draco trató de lucir como su padre, indiferente y distante al llevarlo a la estación.

Pero el chico estuvo más ido aún.

**Lunes 11 de Enero de 2016.**

—Hace poco fue el aniversario luctuoso de tu hermano—Susurró el moreno sin previo aviso. Sobresaltando a Scorpius, que aún no creía que Alan estuviera hablándole como si nada, incluso esperaba que pronto le dijera que la lechuza con la petición de pasar tiempo en su casa había sido una broma.

Aquel día ambos Slytherin comenzaban un nuevo trimestre de su tercer año. La madre de Alan no había podido acompañarlo a la estación y había estado callado desde que coincidieron en el vagón, por lo que el rubio se sorprendió más por lo improviso del comentario, que por este en sí. Scorpius lo miró unos segundos antes de hacer un leve asentimiento.

—Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices? —Pregunto con cierto miedo en su voz.

—Por nada, pero es el mismo día que el de mi padre, por eso me vino a la mente—Respondió secamente mientras mantenía su mirada en el paisaje, que comenzaba a oscurecerse. — ¿Lo extrañas? —Preguntó aún sin verlo al rostro.

— Claro que lo extraño, pero está muerto, no puedo hacer nada con lloriqueos, ¿verdad? —Dijo con la habitual simpleza, logrando sacar una sonrisa de Alan.

—Verdad… ¿Palabras de tu padre? —Scorpius negó, ya más tranquilo.

— Él prefiere los lloriqueos—Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio, Malfoy estaba algo inquieto, tratando de indagar algo en su mente que alejara el tema "Potter" de la conversación, tal vez la extrañeza de su padre aquella mañana y esa perturbadora carta… Pero Scorpius no creyó aquello conveniente, también quiso preguntar por "ella", pero no quería arruinar el momento, aunque la curiosidad le estaba matando. — ¿Y Finnigan? Pensé que estarías con ella ahora—El moreno suspiro.

— No es como si ella rigiera mi vida, sólo le mande una en Navidad, me mando muchas e iba a responderle la de año nuevo, pero…bueno, no estuve de ánimo. —Scorpius sonrió para sus adentros. — ¿Y Potter? —Scorpius miró con sorpresa a Alan, pero este volvía a concentrarse en el paisaje oscuro de los alrededores de Escocia.

—…qué… ¿Qué hay con él? —La voz de Scorpius temblaba.

—Nada, sólo que parece que él y sus primos no han venido a molestar, me preguntaba si habías hecho las paces con ellos, tal vez confesarte…—El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Yo no tengo que hacer las paces con ellos, los odio, de hecho, tú también deberías hacerlo—Dijo ignorando lo último. El moreno se encogió en hombros.

—Tienen razón, soy un Sangre Sucia—El rubio negó e hizo un puchero.

—Si el padre de Potter lo oyera…—Masculló con la cabeza gacha. Mas el moreno bufó entretenido.

—Si el padre de Potter se ocupara de él, no tendríamos problemas—Sacó un regaliz de su túnica—Es tan sólo un padre irresponsable.

—Bueno, el es híper súper ultra poderoso, por lo tanto siempre está muy ocupado y seguro que…

—Oh, es verdad, olvidaba que estaba hablando con su fanático número uno. ¿Qué te parece tan increíble de ese tipo? —El rubio le dio una severa mirada.

—Dah, ¿Salvó nuestro mundo más de cinco veces? En serio Smith, yo que pensaba que eras el mejor en historia de la magia. —Alan carraspeo.

—Por supuesto que lo soy, es por eso que no siento que las "hazañas" del padre de Potter hayan sido así de trascendentales, alguien iba a derrotar a Voldemort tarde o temprano…—El rubio soltó una leve risa—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, es sólo que es mejor que nadie más que yo te oiga decir eso—El moreno se encogió en hombros—Sí, sé que te importan un rábano los demás, pero vamos compañero, trata de ser un tanto más elocuente con el héroe. ¡El salvador de mundo mágico!

—Ahora entiendo porque Potter es un engreído insufrible y arrogante. Todo el mundo le repite sin parar lo genial que es, y tu lo odias porque tienes a su padre en una nube que él ni siquiera alcanza a rozar. ¿Porqué no aceptas que estas enamorado de él? —El rubio lo miró con sorpresa. —No me pongas esa cara, sabes bien que tu odio hacia él roza en la obsesión.

— ¡Basta! —Gritó con enfado Scorpius, levantándose en plan de irse del compartimiento, la cara de Alan no expresaba emoción alguna, como la de un digno actor. —Sé que no me dijiste que dejaríamos el tema de lado, pero al menos sería amable que lo intentaras—Y cerró la puerta. "Demonios" Pensó "Si tan sólo no hubiera estado allí en ese momento que…no, si tan sólo Potter no fuera un dolor de culo todo estaría bien" Caminó hacia dónde seguro se encontraría Frank con esa frase que había leído en mente "Potter es un dolor de culo".

**Viernes 27 de Noviembre de 2015.**

Definitivamente iba llegar tarde a Transformaciones, pensó el muchacho mientras sentía escapar su último aliento, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció ante el sonido de una voz muy conocida y otra que no tanto.

— ¿O qué Malfoy? ¿Me vas a matar como tu padre mató a mi madre? —Y el chico paró en seco, la clase de Transformaciones ya no pareció tan importante, pues se había encontrado con una escena extraña, pero nada agradable. Su amigo Scorpius estaba tirado en una esquina del pasillo, mientras Potter lo tenía amenazado con su varita. Obviamente la varita ya había atacado a su víctima, pues el rubio parecía haber caído por sorpresa, tenía el cabello despeinado y la túnica maltrecha -muy raro en el estricto joven Malfoy-, eso sin contar que la varita de su amigo estaba cerca de sus pies.

—No te atrevas a decir eso... —Amenazó Scorpius en un siseo.

—Tu padre tal vez haya engañado al mío, pero a mí nadie me burla, Malfoy—Escupió con despreció el apellido del rubio.

— ¡Deja de ser tan mimado! Tu padre quiere ser feliz—El gesto del más alto se descompuso.

Se acerco amenazadoramente a Scorpius—Tú no tienes idea de cómo era antes, no tienes idea—Clavo la varita en el cuello del menor, este tan solo miraba a otra esquina.

— ¡Pues aprende a aceptarlo! —Susurro Scorpius a lo que James gruño, separó un poco la varita del níveo cuello, preparándose para atacar.

— _¡Stupefy!_

— _¡Protego!_—El ataque del joven Potter fue repelido, él y su varita fueron expelidos a metros de la escena. Antes de que el pelirrojo entendiera lo sucedido, Alan ya estaba apuntándolo con su varita. —Sucia cucaracha, desecho de caracol, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a atacar a un estudiante menor?! —El aludido apenas comprendía, respiraba con dificultad bajo la mirada furiosa del muchacho de tercero. — ¡No tienes idea de que acarrea el atacar a otros de esa manera! Tan vil... —Alan aventó su propia varita y le dio un puñetazo a justo en la cara.

— ¡Alan! —Scorpius corrió al lado del moreno y lo abrazo por la cintura. El chico temblaba bajo los brazos de su compañero Slytherin, el pelirrojo tocaba su mejilla con incredulidad, nunca nadie se había atrevido a atacarlo, no al hijo de Harry Potter.

—Maldito _Sangre Sucia_—Dijo, se dio media vuelta, alcanzo su varita y se fue echando maldiciones por debajo.

La respiración de Alan seguía incontrolable, Scorpius lo apretaba con fuerza, quería calmar su corazón, su razón, quería que Al fuera el de siempre, quería que le diera una sonrisa tranquilizadora, quería...quería, ¿Qué demonios quería? De pronto el moreno volteo, aún con su corazón bombeando y el rostro mal encarado.

—Al... —Susurró Scorpius, pero una bofetada lo hizo callar, el rubio estaba de vuelta en el suelo, frotándose la mejilla con escepticismo. — ¿Al...?

—Ibas a dejar que te atacara... —Dijo el más alto como una afirmación que ni el mismo creía, mientras se acercaba al rubio, quien retrocedía asustado. Alan arqueo una ceja ante el reflejo protector del chico. — ¿Huyes de mí? —Murmuro divertido e incrédulo, tomo su varita -Olvidada en un rincón del solitario pasillo hasta ese momento-, la levanto y apunto al rubio— ¿Puedes recibir los ataques de Potter, y huyes de mí? —El rubio seguía retrocediendo ante la mirada de... ¿Insania? de su... ¿amigo?­— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto apuntándolo con su varita, el pulso de ambos estaba incontrolable, pero la respuesta de Scorpius no llegó, por lo que Alan prosiguió— ¿Por qué estabas tan dispuesto a recibir los ataques de Potter? —Los labios de Malfoy temblaron, no le podía decir aquello a su amigo. Alan ya no parecía igual de intimidante, ahora sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, su mano temblaba. Aquello solo lograba asustar a Malfoy, si es que podía estar más aterrado de lo que ya estaba.

—Al... —Dijo Scorpius sin saber cómo continuar, no sabía qué era lo que Alan quería escuchar y él no estaba dispuesto a decir la verdad.

— ¿Tanto lo amas? —Pregunto con desdén. Aquella pregunta hizo temblar a Scorpius, ¿Qué decir ahora?

—Al...yo—Pero el moreno ya había seguido su camino, ignorando por completo los ruegos del rubio—¡¡¡Alan!!! —Pero estaba solo.

El chico Malfoy seguía mirando con incredulidad el lugar donde Alan había desaparecido apenas segundos atrás. Scorpius nunca había confiado en nadie, su padre ya le había repetido muchas veces que la única persona en la que podemos confiar es uno mismo, que uno nunca se decepciona. Pero ahora sabía que su padre se había equivocado en eso, como en otras tantas cosas, pues se había decepcionado innumerables veces él mismo, había tratado con tanta desesperación no ser lastimado, que termino clavándose una daga en el corazón, una y otra, y otra vez. Y ahora, la única persona en la que había confiado, que nunca lo había decepcionado ni traicionado, le había agradecido clavándole su misma daga, sin que se lo mereciera.

Era obvio que Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy no estaba preparado para ser amigo de alguien tan bueno como Alan Scott Smith.

Y lloró, Scorpius se tiro al piso y sollozó como nunca antes se lo había permitido, sentía un profundo dolor, le dolía...le dolía...

Mientras tanto, Alan caminaba sin rumbo alguno, hasta que se sintió tan cansado que se sentó en un pasillo solitario. Transformaciones había sido la última clase del día y ya después se reportaría enfermo.

—Oye, Smith, ¿estás bien? —El muchacho no necesitaba voltear a ver quien le hablaba, ese extraño acento delataba a la chica.

—Finnigan, ¿Qué es ahora? —El chico en definitiva no quería hablar con nadie, Alice bufó con indignación fingida.

—Definitivamente recordarte cuan cabeza dura eres no estaba dentro de mis planes—El moreno sonrió de lado mientras miraba como la chica se sentaba junto a él.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Pelea de amantes? —Señalo el corte en la pierna del chico, este no lo había notado, seguramente había sido Potter, cuando lo llamó Sangre Sucia. Sonrió mientras tomaba una gota de sangre que escurría por su pantorrilla, ¿en verdad su sangre estaría contaminada?

—Sí...exactamente—Susurró sin en verdad pensarlo—Oye, Finnigan—La chica lo miró, interrogante.

— ¿Qué, ya me estás corriendo? —El chico le sonrió extensamente. Alice se sonrojo, para sorpresa de Smith, pues nunca antes había notado lo bonita que era, tal vez era porque cuando la conoció apenas tenía once años y no la había visto como la mujer que siempre ha sido.

—No—Susurró recordando la pregunta de la chica del extraño acento -Ella decía que era influencia de su padre, que tenía cierto acento Irlandés-. —Solo pensaba que nunca había antes notado que eres...bonita—Soltó sin razón alguna, "Ella es bonita, genial, ya estoy en la edad" Pensó el muchacho mientras recogía un mechón de cabello arenoso en la oreja de la chica.

—Ah, sí... tú eres... muy guapo—Respondió tontamente la chica, sí, ella era una chica, y Alan era un chico.

—De hecho—Alice se sobresaltó ante el tono sugerente de su compañero—Me preguntaba si tu...tenías novio—Ambos se miraron y Alice negó— ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? —La chica abrió la boca, balbuceando, al moreno le pareció molesto, así que la silencio con beso. Y así... El chico tuvo su primer beso, ella le correspondió tontamente, mostrando la inexperiencia de ambos.

Alan siempre pensó que su primer beso sería especial, con una chica hermosa, inteligente, un beso tan especial y perfecto que perdería la cabeza en este. Pero el moreno tenía los pies sobre la tierra y miraba los parpados de la chica, preguntándose si el primer beso estaba sobre valuado.

**Sábado 28 de Noviembre de 2015.**

La mesa Slytherin parecía muy silenciosa.

—Malfoy—El rubio parecía desenfocado del exterior, revolvía su comida con mirada ausente. — ¡Malfoy! —Insistió Rockwell.

— ¿Eh? —Scorpius alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su compañero.

—Te preguntaba, sobre Smith—El rubio se tensó. Scorpius estaba al tanto de que Alan jamás llegaba tarde al Gran Comedor y probablemente ya todos se habían dado cuenta.

— ¿Qué hay con él? —Preguntaba con falsa calma.

El chico suspiro—No me oías, ¿cierto? Te decía que si te parecía bien su comportamiento—El rubio lo miro confundido. — ¿Qué no lo viste? estaba frente a lago, viendo al calamar gigante con una Gryffindor —Scorpius miro el resto de la mesa Slytherin -Que parecía vacía aquel sábado por la mañana-. —No, no está aquí, ya deben de ir para la estación de Hogsmeade. —A Scorpius no le sorprendió aquello, cuando él y Alan se peleaban, el moreno siempre iba corriendo con la Weasley.

— ¿Y eso qué? Al está con Weasley todo el tiempo—Dijo con un deje de veneno.

—Sólo que esta vez no estaba con Weasley, si no con esa ruidosa que me hechizo la semana pasada—Scorpius miró a Rockwell con extrañeza.

— ¿Finnigan, Alice Finnigan?

Scorpius posó su mirada en la mesa Gryffindor, donde miles y miles de cabezas rojas cuchicheaban, "Asco" Murmuró el rubio, pues eran los Weasley quienes nunca dejaban pasar una oportunidad de molestarlo. En especial Fred y Roxanne, los peores de todos. Sacudió su cabeza con ira, ya no pensaría en eso, tenía que buscar la manera de que Alan entendiera que todo aquello no era más que una de las típicas peleas con el estúpido de Potter.

Fue hasta que Scorpius llegó al andén junto con Frank que vio a Alan. —Hey—Le susurró el chico castaño— ¿Has tenido una pelea con Alan? —Scorpius suspiro y asintió.

—Creo que iré a hablar con él, nos vemos—Longbottom asintió y fue con los Hufflepuff de su año. — ¡Al! —Llamó, pero el chico no volteo—Alan. —Dijo más cerca del otro.

—Ahora no, Malfoy, ahora no...—El aludido bajo la mirada al escuchar su apellido con tono tan resentido, un tono que jamás imagino que el chico usaría con él, miro al suelo con impotencia, pues admitía a sus adentros que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

"Pero con un demonio, siempre le doy la última palabra, nunca lo contradigo, lo dejo ir cuando me dice que -no es el momento-, ¿es que acaso me considero tan poca cosa?, ¿Acaso él piensa que soy tan poca cosa?" El rubio apretó los puños y los pego a sus costados, como contendiendo un grito que lo traspasaba "No, tan solo estoy alterado, es mi culpa y si él quiere irse... está bien", otra vez se escaparía, como siempre, y el estaba de acuerdo con ello. Sí.

Pero hoy, era un día distinto.

— ¡Espera!—El de ojos verdes se detuvo en seco y de inmediato fue acorralado en un pilar, viro la mirada una esquina cuando el rubio se puso frente a él.

—Ya te dije que... me dejes solo—Susurró no muy convencido. Los ojos grises del rubio brillaron, tratando de contener las lágrimas, su corazón quería romperse en ese momento, no podía ser cierto que su amistad se acabara allí. Sí, eran amigos, los mejores amigos y no quería que eso terminara.

—A mi no me gusta Potter, en serio—Se apresuró a decir el rubio. El otro lo miro con escepticismo.

— ¿Por qué intuyes que eso me quita sueño? No me importa si te gustan los hombres o no, no soy tan patético como para juzgarte—Insistió

—Pero a mí sí me importa, porque es mentira, no soy un marica—El rubio dio media vuelta, ya no podía contener las lagrimas, Alan creía que él estaba enamorado de Potter, una ridiculez tan grande y estúpida.

—Scorp…es sólo que no quiero que nadie te lastime—Musitó antes de irse.

Aquella había sido la última vez que Scorpius entabló una conversación con Alan antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

**Lunes 11 de Enero de 2016. **

**Malfoy Manor.**

Draco Malfoy miraba una fotografía familiar con ausencia, tenía dos hijos, una esposa y al parecer gran fortuna debido a un arduo trabajo. Pero no estaba feliz, se sentía como si hubiera cumplido todas las expectativas de sus padres, las únicas que no había deseado realizar. Aquella mañana, cuando acompañó a su hijo menor –que ahora sabía, se llamaba Scorpius- a la estación, se dio a la tarea de buscar información sobre esta nueva faceta en su vida, así se entero que hacía quince años había embarazado a la menor de las Greengrass, nada menos que una muchacha de quince años. No supo que decir cuando un elfo domestico le dijo que el niño había muerto tres años antes y su esposa asesinada.

—Sí que soy el padre perfecto—Dijo irónicamente Draco mientras se tiraba en el suelo del anterior estudio de su padre –al parecer, ahora suyo-, se estiro y comenzó a tararear una canción de las brujas de Macbeth—Ni siquiera me gusta ese grupo, pero ya no sé nada de mí, de mi familia o si al menos tengo amigos…

"Claro que soy tu amigo, idiota" Recordó de pronto.

—Y él… ¿Dónde estará? —Se preguntó Draco mientras recordaba su último día antes de olvidarlo todo…31 de Julio de 1998.

**Lunes 11 de Enero de 2016.**

Scorpius en verdad estaba MUY molesto, pues aunque había sido notablemente ignorado durante la cena por Alan y había desaparecido al regresar a la sala común. Este de pronto lo había sacado de su cama a mitad de la noche y llevado a rastras por el castillo. El rubio se caía de sueño, hacía un frío de los mil demonios, no paraban de subir escaleras y recorrer pasadizos.

—Alan Smith, todo esto me está mareando, ¿Por qué no me dices que sucede de una buena vez? —Demandó el rubio Slytherin con cansancio. El moreno se detuvo en seco, miró hacía distintos lados antes de por fin darle la cara a Malfoy.

Se sorprendió, aquel chico lucia diferente a la persona indiferente y mordaz que había conocido en su selección hacia casi tres años, parecía tan…frágil, necesitado. Vamos, incluso estaba temblando, sus dientes tiritaban y se secaba las manos con insistencia sobre la túnica.

—Yo… creo que soy hijo de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **

"**Con la verdad en los labios"**

**Domingo 29 de Marzo de 2009 4:17 AM**

Vaya, recuerdo que más de mil veces escribí el primer capítulo de esta historia, abarcaba desde el momento en que Alan (Bueno, ahora saben que es Al) recibe su carta en casa de sus padres hasta el momento en que conoce a Scorpius, pero bueno, me di cuenta que toda esa información no concordaba cronológicamente con lo demás y que estaba fuera de contexto. También tocaba mucho de la relación con Frank Longbottom y Rose Weasley, qué, si me lo permiten, era toda una reverenda estupidez fuera de contexto.

Gracias a Merlín que vi la luz y pude aclarar mis ideas al final, si no esta historia hubiera carecido de sentido, bueno, menos del poco que tiene. Así que bueno, me harían un gran favor es estar al tanto de esta, mi historia.


	2. Lo sé

**Notas de Autor:**

"**Con la verdad en los labios"**

**Miércoles 1 de Abril de 2009 10:56 PM.**

Bienvenidos sean otra vez a un nuevo capítulo de CVL, me encuentro a punto de realizar los últimos ajustes al capítulo 2, en el cual nos remontamos a la fecha en que Varonis Celta Malfoy comienza a aceptar su inminente muerte. Fue difícil escribir este capítulo, fue de los pocos de la otra versión que se quedaron intactos, mucha gente se indignó con la actitud de James Sirius Potter, -recordando que llama _sangre sucia_ a los hijos de muggle y atacó a Scorpius- pero aquí lo veremos completamente diferente, sólo como un muchacho deseoso de amor.

También vemos un poco de Draco antes de perder la memoria –secuela del ataque en Midtown en EPE-, puede que este capítulo les traiga mucha más incertidumbre, ansia inclusive por saber la historia de nuestros chicos preferidos y de todos esos niños de paternidad dudosa. Acerca de que "Alan es hijo de Draco y Harry", en una escena de este capítulo deja esa teoría sin fundamentos. Sí, el embarazo masculino es posible en este fan fiction entre dos sangres puras o un sangre pura –quién cargaría con el bebé- y un mestizo, pero no es el caso de Harry y Draco. Aunque según los brujos, estas "practicas" eran sólo utilizadas por los magos romanos como muestra de la supremacía masculina sobre la femenina.

Espero que disfruten la lectura, por más confusa que esta pueda ser.

**Verdad 2: **

Lo sé

**Viernes ****8 de Junio de 2012**.

**8:45 PM**

Estaba en dónde las numerosas lechuzas dejaban las incontables cartas de los admiradores de su padre y que los elfos administraban diariamente -Pero ese día no había ni una lechuza y los elfos estaban en los pisos subterráneos-. Tenía una mirada ansiosa y jugaba con sus manos en un intento por calmarse.

Las gotas caían con fuerza sobre los grandes ventanales que normalmente estarían abiertos de la antes bulliciosa lechucería, provocando un insistente y lúgubre repiqueteo, los vidrios temblaban estrepitosamente bajo las crueles gotas. El temblor era tanto que la única persona en el cuarto temía que las grandes ventanas quebrasen. Tenía miedo, pero eso era algo que no admitiría, pese a que no había nadie más que él en la habitación, de hecho, en aquella casa, nunca había nadie, a eso el chico ya se había acostumbrado. En sus profundos ojos infantiles, la esperanza de que la soledad terminase había muerto.

Llovía, llovía desde hace más de tres días, desde aquel día que cumplió once años. El joven Potter imaginaba que el clima adivinaba su sentir, eso era lo que pensaba. Él siempre estaba solo y el hecho de ser ahora un mago en edad escolar no iba a cambiar eso. Pero esa tarde llovía y estaba solo, completamente solo en una incomprensible depresión infantil, que parecía no tener justificación alguna.

—La carta se ha retrasado más de lo que pensé... —Se dice así mismo, pues, ¿Quién lo escucharía? Nadie y lo sabía.

La casa era grande, su padre seguramente se encontraría en el estudio del tercer piso, pero estaba solo, porque aunque gritase, nadie lo escucharía. De pronto, el muchacho dio un largo y sonoro suspiro, que fue opacado por el sonido de los truenos. Tenía ganas de llorar, gritar, que alguien estuviera con él, pero se limitó a suspirar en la oscuridad. Una lechuza atravesó el cuarto por una abertura de pronto, captando la atención del muchacho, quien la intercepto inmediatamente y la seco con lo primero que tuvo a la mano.

—El clima es horrible, pero la trajiste—Dijo complacido, dándole algunas frutas secas a la lechuza de color ambarino. El muchacho dejo que el animal descansara, tomo la carta y se aseguro que efectivamente era para él, su carta había llegado...finalmente. Pensó que dársela a su padre sería lo correcto, la mejor opción -o eso quiso creer-, así que espabilo y se dirigió al estudio.

La casa en sí no era menos lúgubre cuando el clima era bueno, por muy linda que esta fuera, siempre estaba oscura y silenciosa, pero era algo que iba muy bien con la personalidad de los que allí vivían.

Los habitantes de _Pequeño Hangleton_ seguían llamándola "La Mansión de los Riddle", aunque ya hacía muchos años que los Riddle no vivían en ella. Se encontraba en lo alto de una colina, erguida con majestuosidad ante el pueblo. La casa había sido reconstruida apenas hace unos 18 años, los aldeanos se extrañaron ante este hecho, puesto que hacía mucho tiempo que la mansión había quedado abandonada a su suerte y nadie había querido comprarla.

Pero fue inesperado cuando el entonces joven matrimonio Potter se apareció; un muchacho muy guapo de gafas y una linda pelirroja, pero estos solamente remodelaron la casa y no pusieron un pie en ella. Pasaron años así, el joven Potter regresó un día llovioso, como hoy, pero venía sólo con unos pequeños de unos cinco y siete años, eso sin contar una cara que alejaba a los vecinos. La casa ya estaba habitada y de vez en cuando recibía visitas, pero los Potter jamás aparecían por el pueblo, jamás.

—Padre—Llamó el muchacho con precaución, espero unos segundos antes de escuchar la voz del susodicho.

—Pasa... —Declaró el hombre, el chico se hizo paso en la habitación con su carta en mano. — ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa, quitándose las gafas y masajeando su sien. — ¿Estás bien, te sientes bien? —El chico asintió con una media sonrisa forzada.

—Es la carta, padre—Anunció levantando la susodicha en mano, el hombre cambio su rostro comprensivo por uno duro.

—Déjala en el buró, Ted irá mañana al callejón Diagon—El muchacho mordió su labio inferior con impotencia, su padre siempre era así de inaccesible con los asuntos de la magia, él mismo se había exiliado de la parte mágica del mundo.

Pero ahora él iría a Hogwarts y pensaba que su padre al menos intentaría vivir la experiencia de acompañarlo a comprar sus instrumentos del colegio, pero como siempre, tendría que recurrir a Ted. Su padre era así, su padre siempre había deseado que él fuera un Squib, pero no, y desde que había descubierto sus poderes, temía que su padre lo alejara de él, como se había alejado de todo lo mágico.

— ¿Tiene hambre?—Preguntó de pronto el chico, tratando de suprimir sus sentimientos.

—No, no, ¿Por qué estás adentro? —Dijo el hombre con una leve sonrisa.

—Está lloviendo—El hombre pareció incrédulo.

— ¿En serio? Pensé que estarías jugando—Dijo refiriéndose al ruido, pero el chico nunca jugaba, por lo menos no cuando su padre estaba en casa, si bien el mismo le había comprado una escoba, ponía un gesto no muy amable cuando jugaba en el patio trasero, pese a que tenía un encantamiento anti muggles que Ted había puesto.

—No, no estaba jugando—Declaró solamente mientras su padre seguía enfrascado en asuntos de aparentemente trabajo, él tenía un empleo como presidente de una buena compañía muggle, a pesar de que tiene tanto dinero como para nunca trabajar y fama como para nunca levantar un dedo. Aún así, su padre siempre estaba ocupado. —Buenas noches—Dijo y el otro asintió con una sonrisa.

Su padre casi nunca le sonreía a nadie que no fuera él, ambos se querían mucho, pero el chico siempre estaba preocupado por su padre, le tenía lastima en verdad, pero eso era una cosa más que nunca diría, por más solo que estuviera.

—Buenas noches, James—El chico dio media vuelta y salió.

—Lo sé padre, lo sé.

**Viernes ****8 de Junio de 2012**.

**03:35 PM**

Seguía degustando el café, no era que no le convenciera el sabor, pero temía que cuando lo terminase, él se fuera y no pudiera encontrarlo en otros ocho años. "Que mierda, en verdad", pensaba Draco Malfoy. Tener que remover el ya insípido liquido por su boca solo para tomarse un poco más de tiempo junto a Potter, quien parecía bastante tranquilo y desinteresado. "Mierda" Volvió a pensar el rubio cuando la quijada le empezó a doler.

Apenas había salido de la oficina sin avisar a nadie, porque estaba tremendamente...no, extremadamente enfadado, y es que el nuevo entrenador que había contratado era un gran y reverendo estúpido, igual o más que él mismo por contratarlo. Draco sabía que seguramente lo estarían buscando, pero a eso no le importaba, el podía hacer lo que quisiese, ¡Ya que más valía si las Harpies eran elegidas para la copa Europa esta temporada, de cualquier forma, ellas siempre se aventajaban!, pero bueno, prefería jugar un partido deswivenhodge a dejar que el dueño los Prides siguiera molestándolo para que le cediera su guardián. Draco bufó con molestia al recordar a aquel asqueroso tipo y casi escupe el café, miró a Harry de reojo y gruño al hacer remembranza de la molestia que se había llevado al tratar de encontrarlo, aún así no lo miró con reproche, ni siquiera lo miro de hecho, miró hacia el otro extremo de aquel café muggle -Había estado tratando de evitar los ojos de su acompañante desde que se encontró con él- mientras hacía extrañas muecas de asco que al parecer pasaban desapercibidas para Potter.

—Feliz cumpleaños, 32 ya, ¿no? —Draco lo ignoró—Ha pasado tiempo desde que pudiste estar junto a mí sin lanzarme lo primero que se te apareciera enfrente—Dijo Harry con soltura antes de dar una escrutadora mirada al rubio. — ¿Vas a tragar o seguirás con eso? —Draco tragó de golpe.

—No te interesa, Potter—Dijo sin poder evitar formar una expresión de alivio al tener que tragarse el líquido. —Pero sí, ha pasado tiempo. Tu asquerosa cara rajada se ha ido acomodando con el tiempo—Draco le dio otro sorbo a su café, pero esta vez lo tragó enseguida, ya estaba tibio. Harry sonrió y le pidió a la camarera que trajera más café.

— ¿Cómo me has encontrado? —Draco sonrió presuntuosamente.

Lo miró lascivamente antes de responder—Te encantaría saberlo, ¿Eh, Potter?

—Draco—Puntualizo—En verdad he avanzado esta vez, lo he hecho, sería bueno que lo intentases—El rubio le dirigió una típica sonrisa sabionda.

—Es gracioso que tú seas quien lo diga, _avanzar_, ¿no te muerdes la lengua? —Sonrió mientras el otro cerraba los ojos con pesadez.

—Draco, lo siento, creí que…

—Barney lo dijo una vez, "Jamás volver a poner mi culo a tu disposición", lo tengo claro, no necesitas una orden de restricción y por favor Potter, deja de hablar idioteces. —Harry bajó la cabeza y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron un poco, en un casi imperceptible movimiento.

—Ya no vives allí, ¿cierto? —Draco cruzo mirada con Harry.

Una pequeña conexión se formo durante un segundo, los grises ojos determinados contrastando los verdes que carecían del brillo pasado. No era como si aquella adoración y deseo hubiese resurgido, como si la costumbre de aquel encuentro de miradas recordara lo perdido o tal vez lamentara lo sucedido. No, tan sólo fue decepcionante, porque ninguno de los dos se perdió en la mirada del otro, como hacía mucho tiempo atrás pudiese haber ocurrido. No, no paso, o al menos eso fue lo que ambos quisieron creer.

—Es obvio que ya no viva allí, ese lugar es y será una mierda. Pero mejor te dejo en claro por lo que vine antes de renovar mi orden de restricción a Harry Potter—Dijo sobresaltado el rubio, el otro también lo parecía. Ambos se habían perdido por un segundo.

—Adelante, estoy ansioso por saber cómo fue encontraste mi escondite—La cabeza de ambos permanecía gacha. —Sé que estas habituado a los ambientes que frecuento pero…—La mano de Draco pego en la mesa, logrando que los demás clientes miraran a los hombres de reojo antes de volver a sus asuntos.

— ¿Ambientes? Los _FagFab _te romperían la cara por hablar como un heterosexual reprimido—Pese a un no mirarlo a la cara, el tono de voz de Draco era decidido y hasta cierto punto enfadado. —No te seguí a ningún puto bar de Nueva York ni nada por el estilo.

—No hablo de bares, sino de lugares muggle—limpió con su servilleta algo del café derramado por Draco. —Y tal vez soy un heterosexual reprimido—Draco lo miro desafiante y pese a que Harry mantenía su mirada en la mancha de café, sentía la presión ocasionada por la atención del rubio.

—Ted—Soltó Draco en un carraspeo— ¿Cómo esta?

—Bien, no recuerda mucho de esos años, pero sabe que te preocupas por él, sabe que te quiere…y viceversa—Draco volvió a sonar su garganta.

—Necesito que vengas a ver a mi hijo mayor—Interrumpió el rubio. Harry alzó la cara con sorpresa—No te lo pediría si mi pequeño no estuviera muriendo—Aclaró.

—Lo sé

**Viernes 7 de Junio de 201****2**.

**7:16 **** PM**

—No estás hablando en serio, ¿o sí, compañero?—Insistió el pelirrojo, Harry ya intuía que su amigo reaccionaría así, tomo a Ron por los hombros y lo miró a los ojos, como quien quiere hacer entender a alguien, algo lógico.

—Ron, no me he aparecido por el callejón Diagon en años—Dijo mientras lo soltaba y rodaba la mirada, como tratando de esquivar el tema. Ron no pareció querer ceder

— ¡Pero es el primer año tú hijo! —Harry suspiro. — ¿Crees que Ginny lo habría dejado ir solo? —El hombre suspiro nuevamente ante el comentario del pelirrojo. Ginny, como si su recuerdo le ayudara en algo.

—No va a ir solo, Ted irá con él. —Puntualizó.

Pero Ron no pareció conforme con su actitud—Fuiste con Ted a comprar su primera varita, ¿Por qué no con tu hijo? —Harry lo miró con expresión cansada.

—No ahora, Ron, no ahora—El pelirrojo lo miró con exasperación.

—Sabes que en algún momento James te lo va a preguntar, deberías de decírselo antes de que lo escuche de alguien de la escuela, entonces tus acciones no habrán valido la pena, ni mucho menos tu ridículo exilio—Ron tenía razón, todos la tenían, pero Harry no quería verlo. —Es hora de que termines con esto, sé que quieres proteger a James, pero lo estás lastimando—El moreno vio a su amigo con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Ron suspiro, como preparándose para decir algo que tenía en mente desde hace mucho.

—El jamás te lo diría, pero sabe cuánto reniegas tu parte mágica y siente que él solo hecho de ser un mago, hará que lo abandones—Trato de decir lo más amable posible.

— ¡Suficiente!—Se desapareció. Harry no usaba mucha magia a menos de que se sintiera muy frustrado o enfadado y ciertamente, el hablar con Ron hacía que siempre se despidiera con magia.

—Jamás lo abandonaría—Susurró Harry cuando apareció en el centro de su estudio, pero su amigo pelirrojo era la voz de la razón, ciertamente estaba siendo un idiota.

Como odiaba que todos los magos aclamaran su nombre, detestaba su vida de fama no deseada, como detestaba ser un _anormal_. Pero también debía de reconocer que Ginevra le hubiera plantado un par de bofetadas y lanzado un _mocomurciélago_ antes de dejar de Harry no fuera con James a comprar sus útiles para su primer año en Hogwarts. Ginevra era mucho mejor padre que él, sin ella no creía poder hacer un buen papel criando a su hijo, por eso aborrecía al mundo que se la había arrebatado, odiaba al mundo que le había dado la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba.

Pero al mismo tiempo, le agradecía.

**Viernes 7 de Junio de 201****2**.

**Malfoy Manor**

**6:19 PM**

—Papá, llegaste temprano—Susurró el chico rubio mientras coloreaba un bote dibujado en su cuaderno. —Scorpius se quedó durmiendo y Kiki te dejo la cena lista en la cocina—Draco no pudo evitar sonreír mientras rechazaba la cena, abrazó a su pequeño con ansia y necesidad.

—La carta…no llegó, ¿cierto? —Varonis negó, cumpliría años en Julio y la carta no había llegado.

—Probablemente saben que voy a morir, no hay caso—Draco estrechó aún más a su pequeño. Varonis alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos llorosos de su padre—Esta bien papá, no tengo miedo, tú tampoco deberías de tenerlo. Sé esto desde hace mucho tiempo —Draco se concentro en la mirada determinada de Varonis.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos y una personalidad tan madura, me hubiera encantado ser tu padre. —Musito en una voz apenas audible, como a punto de quebrarse.

—Lo sé. —Dijo el muchacho mientras acariciaba los cabellos del rubio.

—Y yo sé que lo sabes, pero como odio no serlo.

— ¿Y de que sirve ser padre de algo muerto? No sería mejor ver morir a tu hijo que a mí, el bastardo de una mujer de baja categoría.

Draco miró a Varonis con sorpresa e impotencia entre mezclada. Tenía tanto miedo de creer en las palabras sabias y crudas del muchacho-por muy reales que fueran-. Era tan difícil, que una persona que había visto nacer muriera antes que él. Aquello debería ser inaceptable, ilegal, una completa falacia. Mas era verdad, una de esas tantas verdades que luchaba por olvidar, de enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser y pretender que no eran más que irrealidades.

— ¿Papá, pasó algo? —Interrumpió Scorpius, de 10 años.

—Oh, no es nada Scorp—Intentó tranquilizarlo Varonis—Bueno, creo que iré a ajustar las cosas para Hogwarts—Draco asintió y lo dejó irse. Scorpius fue tras él –no sin antes ver con extrañeza a su padre-.

Draco suspiro –no tenía idea de cuantas veces lo hacía al día-, masajeó el puente de su nariz con notable cansancio y se dirigió a su habitación la cual antes había pertenecido a su madre. Era grande, cálida, confortable, simplemente perfecta. Al entrar se echó en la cama sin cuidado, cuando vio el techo se encontró peleando consigo mismo por no derramar lágrima alguna. Enterró la cabeza en la almohada y la golpeó con frustración. Al abrazar una, pudo ver un resplandor bajo la cama, el hombre estiró su mano derecha por el hueco del colchón y la cabecera para tomar aquello.

Era el marco de una fotografía, una que hacía tiempo no había visto y consideraba olvidada. Últimamente olvidaba cosas sin importancia, sin embargo se sorprendió al no recordar la foto, considerando que todo el "Material Potter" parecía seguir fresco en su memoria, pero de dicha foto, sólo sabía que era su favorita.

—Tenías el cabello corto, más alborotado y tu sonrisa aún pregonaba una estupidez adolescente; yo en cambio, lo llevaba largo, pero también gozaba de mi propia estupidez. —

Es increíble lo que una fotografía te puede hacer recordar, pensar…sufrir. Eso y más aprendió Draco Malfoy mientras miraba la que solía ser su fotografía favorita, la que le gustaba mirar cuando extrañaba a Harry, cuando sabía que volvería pronto a casa y lo esperaba con ansiedad incontenible.

—Pareciera que aún lo espero, a Potter, el dolor de culo—Se permitió decir mientras cerraba los ojos con pesadez.

— ¿Papá? —Las palabras de Scorpius interrumpieron las cavilaciones de Draco, quien escondió el retrato con rapidez.

—Oh, Scorpius. Será mejor que duermas ya, mañana será un gran día—Comentó con la cabeza gacha, no queriendo que su hijo mirara su rostro lleno de tristeza, una expresión que rozaba con el llanto, pero no por Harry, no lo merecía.

— ¿Me leerás algo? No puedo dormir y Varonis ya se durmió—Draco asintió y le pidió a su hijo que fuera a acostarse junto a él con un ademán. Mientras el chico se hacía paso en la cama, Draco volvió a tirar el retrato bajo la cama, con la esperanza de nunca volver a verla.

—Papá, Varonis estaba muy extraño, ¿no lo notaste? —El rubio mayor poso sus ojos sobre su pequeño hijo, preguntándose si sería bueno decirle o no lo que sabía.

—A mí me pareció normal—Respondió al final, concentrando sus ojos de nuevo en la endemoniada lectura brindada por su hijo –"Harry Potter, héroe de nuestros tiempos"-. Pero Scorpius no pareció contento con la seca respuesta.

—Pues yo creo que tu también estas raro—Se defendió. El joven padre suspiro de nuevo, pensando en que tal vez su muchacho sería uno de esos Ravenclaw que siempre quieren tener la razón, le dolió el saber que su hijo mayor nunca comprobaría si en verdad así eran los Ravenclaw, y tampoco estaría para ver si Scorpius se convertiría en uno de ellos.

Así que lo planteó— ¿Qué harías si Varonis no estuviese? —Una pregunta muy sorpresiva, la pequeña copia de Draco Malfoy miró a su padre con extrañeza.

— ¿Sino estuviese? Así como… ¿ya nunca? — Se esforzó por no mencionar la palabra _muerte_, el mayor asintió con incomodidad, pero extrañamente orgulloso de sí mismo, por primera vez había dejado al parlanchín Scorpius Malfoy sin nada que decir. —Yo…—Comenzó el muchacho con aparente contrariedad, pero se interrumpió así mismo— ¿Es por eso que todos están raros? Porque… ¿se va a _morir_? — El hombre sonrió, nunca nadie podría silenciar a su pequeño Scorpius.

—Sí—Dijo para su propia sorpresa.

**Sábado 8**** de Junio de 2012**.

**Riddle Manor**

**8:39 AM**

—No padrino, no me meterás en esto, tienes que llevarlo tú—Ted parecía firme con su decisión, en verdad no deseaba cambiar de idea.

—Ted... entiende, yo no puedo volver... no debo... —El cabello del muchacho, cambio su habitual tono rubio oscuro, a uno negro.

— ¡Eres un mentiroso! —Harry se sorprendió, normalmente Ted nunca perdía el control, y también se preguntaba, en que le había mentido a su ahijado. — ¡Cuando James nació...! —Harry no estaba dispuesto a discutir más acerca de James y su crianza.

—Mira Ted, si no quieres, le pediré a Ron que lo acompañe y... —Harry trataba de evadir el tema, pero Lupin parecía firme.

— ¡No!, Padrino, cuando era pequeño y me pediste cuidar de James, juré JAMÁS dejarlo solo ni mucho menos hacerlo sufrir, ¡Yo sí conservo mis principios!—Harry apretó los puños.

—El no está solo, me tiene a mí—Especifico Harry.

—Pues eso no es lo que parece, lo hieres y lo dejas a su suerte cada vez que puedes, los ojos de tu padre, el cabello de su madre, ¿es por eso que no puedes verlo? Sabes que tu padre y Ginny te hubieran partido a crucios antes de permitir esta insensatez—Harry sentía aquellas verdades clavárseles en el corazón. Ted era prácticamente su hijo y tenía razón, pero no, si el amor de su vida se había ido, no dejaría que sus amigos e hijo también se fueran. —Será mejor que lo pienses, sin importar cual sea tu decisión, yo estaré aquí mañana temprano—Y se dirigió a la chimenea sin decir adiós, mientras su cabello se mostraba castaño.

— ¿En serio te quieres separar de mí? —Pregunto una temerosa voz que salía de las sombras. Harry sintió que su corazón se quebraba.

—Yo jamás me separare de ti, eso es estúpido—Dijo con voz furiosa, le daba una expresión dura a su muchacho y este se la devolvía con creces.

— ¡Entiende de una vez! ¡Renegar a los magos, es renegarte a ti mismo, y por ende, a mí! —Harry hizo un ademán, queriéndole restar importancia, pero James le detuvo la mano.

—James... por favor, no quiero volver—Harry se puso a la altura de su hijo, lo abrazo con fuerza. — ¡Como podría! Sería como...aceptar que ella está muerta, todo por mi culpa... por mis estupideces...el amor de mi vida jamás volverá...—James correspondió el abrazo de su padre, no sabía que su padre aún se sentía afectado por la muerte de su madre, Ginevra.

—Entiende papá... —Dijo el chico de apenas once años -recién cumplidos-, cambiando su tono enfadado por uno más tolerante—Esto no es solo sobre ir conmigo a comprar mis materiales escolares, es acerca... —Harry alzo la mirada, pues estaba de rodillas, abrazando a su hijo—De mi primer partido de Quidditch y los mundiales, de los lugares por los que nunca me guiaras, de las cosas que nunca me enseñarás, de mi primer trabajo, de mi boda, de mis hijos... —Harry lloraba—Todo eso soy yo, todo eso y más es lo que dejas al renegarte, al renegarnos a nosotros.

—James... yo, yo lo haré, en serio. —Y se levantó.

—Papá... —Ambos se abrazaron.

Había tanto amor, tanta paz al fin. En el mundo jamás se acabarían los problemas, pero al menos esta familia había encontrado su momento feliz. James sentía que ahora todo estaría bien, que después del tiempo de tensión, ahora ya nada existía más que esa cómoda felicidad tan inesperada pero tan anhelada. Pero quién diría, ¿Quién diría? Que más tarde James Sirius Potter se perdería del camino y desearía con todas sus fuerzas jamás convencer a su padre de dejar el exilio.

¿Quién diría? Pero parece, aquello fue hace cuatro años...

**Notas de Autor: **

"**Con la verdad en los labios"**

**Viernes 3 de Abril de 2009 02:15 AM**

Bien, pues qué decir ahora. Sólo que la historia del 2016 –cuando Alan dice ser hijo de Harry- no sé si será incluida en el siguiente capítulo, tal vez un poco al final, pero al final, ya que se hablara un poco "Del Apartamento", sí, ese que le da nombre a la segunda parte de la saga; "Crónicas de Apartamento". Gracias por sus comentarios, a aquellos que hicieron esta su historia favorita y a los que me consideraron a mí –en CVL y EPE- su escritora preferida:

eli0de0caballero0negro.

Selene Nekoi.

Miyumi.

Roni.

Evan.

Joeycob.

Anatayume.

Fenix_sly.

Invierno.

Kudakistune.

Tenshi_kun.

Espero me perdonen si olvido a alguien, estar al tanto de tres páginas distintas es algo confuso, ya que los de "Amor Yaoi" apenas acabaron con "EPE".


End file.
